


Home

by assbuttsinlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, fairy!Cas, pregnant!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttsinlove/pseuds/assbuttsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a fairy who falls in love with the hunter living in his little cottage on the edge of the woods.  He disappears one day, and mysteriously returns on Dean's doorstep seven months later with a bump protruding beneath his coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

When Castiel shows up at his door, Dean almost slams it in his face. 

“Wait,” Castiel says softly. 

Dean’s jaw clenches and his mouth presses itself down into a thin line.  His green eyes flash darkly but yet, he waits.  He studies Castiel’s face.  It’s a little…fuller, from when he had seen him last, all those months ago. 

“Why?” Dean snaps. 

Castiel’s blue eyes swirl and he looks down, and that’s when Dean sees it: the bump, protruding from under Castiel’s cloak.  

Dean notices that Castiel has one hand on the bump, cradling it, protectively.  He flashes Dean with an apologetic smile. 

“Cas?” Dean says, all of the anger gone from his voice, replaced with a hopeful lilt and a knitted brow. 

Castiel does not say anything, rather, he just nods and his eyes fill with tears.

All of the bitter venom that had been stewing in Dean’s veins for the past seven months, all of the heated words, the arguments that he had been saving up inside of him for when he saw Cas again, suddenly all meant nothing, and all he wanted to do was to gather him up in his arms and kiss him; which is  ** _exactly_**  what he did.    

Castiel’s lips are still as soft as he remembered and Cas leans into the kiss.  Dean savors the familiar taste of his lover, and soon, their hands and fingers are entwined. 

Dean pulls Castiel inside and closes the door behind him.  He immediately sets to work on removing Castiel’s cloak, unfastening the clasps, and then carelessly tossing it to the side.  When he steps back, Castiel shimmers for a moment and he relaxes into his true form. 

Dean’s breath hitches in his throat; not because Castiel was now glowing slightly or because he has strange markings on his face that were in some ancient language that he can't read.  It has nothing to do with the fact that Dean can hear the soft beating of wings in his home once more, something that he had missed so dearly during the past seven months. 

It has nothing to do with the fact that he had fallen in love with something that was not even  ** _human._**   

It has  _ **everything**  _to do with the baby bump.  It just sort of sits there, on Castiel, swollen and protruding and he looks down shyly, both hands on either side of his stomach. 

“Cas,” Dean murmurs again.  “Where did you go?” he asks, his voice suddenly smaller than before. 

Castiel licks his lips and turns away.  “I’m so sorry, Dean.  There were things happening with my people…I…I couldn’t just say here and…pretend that I wasn’t a part of it all…” he says. 

“But you just left…I mean…I woke up and you were gone and I…” his voice trails off. 

“I know and for that, I am sorry.  I’ll never forgive myself for hurting you, Dean.  I thought it would have been best if I just…left,” he says quietly. 

Dean shakes his head.  “No.  No, Cas.  I was worried sick.  I…the past seven months have been hell without you,” he says. 

Dean slowly walks over to Cas and places two fingers under his chin.  He looks into Castiel’s eyes, and he leans over and kisses him softly on the lips. 

Cas, hungry for Dean's kisses, kisses him back and tries to get closer, but realizes that the bump is in the way. 

When Dean pulls back, he looks down at the bump and he places both hands on either side of Castiel’s swollen tummy.  “Is this ours?” he asks softly. 

Cas’ bottom lip quivers and then he nods.  “Yes,” he says. 

Dean’s eyes fill with tears and he lowers himself to his knees.  He looks up at Cas.  “Can I?” he asks as he holds onto the ends of Castiel’s tunic. 

Cas nods and he helps to lift the shirt. 

Dean lets out a soft gasp, when he sees that Cas’ belly is covered in the same light markings on his face.  They’re so faint he can barely see them, but they’re there.  He runs his hands along the stretched skin and he is amazed by the hardness of it. 

“That’s our baby in there?” he asks. 

Castiel, unable to speak, simply nods.  He threads his fingers in Dean’s hair as Dean leans forward and plants a soft kiss on Castiel’s navel. 

The tears finally fall out of Dean’s eyes and he just sits there, on the floor, pressed up against Cas’ belly.  His entire body shakes with silent sobs and immediately, Cas is there, with soothing touches and warm kisses, grabbing his hand and leading him over to the bedroom. 

Once they get inside, Dean allows Cas to undress him, to pull off his shirt and to pull down his pants.  He too, quickly strips and climbs into Dean’s bed. 

Before getting into the bed, Dean stares at him for a few moments.  “Are you really here?  Or am I dreaming?” he asks. 

“I’m really here,” Cas whispers, and extends his hand. 

Dean takes it and climbs in next to him.  They spend the next few hours in silence, Cas holding onto Dean, Dean holding onto Cas; Dean touching Cas’ belly and kissing it.  When the sun finally begins to sink and the room is bathed in a warm, golden light, Dean finally decides to ask. 

“Cas?” he says. 

“Hm?”

“Will you stay, this time?” he asks. 

“Yes,” Castiel replies immediately with no hesitation in his voice. 

Dean burrows closer to him.  “Is our baby going to be a fairy like you?” he asks sleepily.

Cas chuckles and cards his fingers through Dean’s hair.  “Half and half,” he says. 

“Will she have wings?” Dean murmurs.

“I don’t know yet, and how do you know it’s a she?” Cas scolds lightly.

Dean smiles and shifts.  “I don’t know.  I’ve always wanted a little girl.  Put her in frilly little dresses and, teach her how to hunt, like her papa.  She’ll be so badass,” he says. 

“You’re already dreaming about taking her into the woods to hunt for game? Shame, Dean Winchester,” Castiel says with a soft laugh. 

“Cas, I’ve missed you so much,” Dean says quietly. 

Castiel swallows against the knot in his throat.  “I’ve missed you too, Dean,” he says. 

Dean breathes deeply.  “I’m just glad you’re back.”

Castiel lets out a shaky breath, smiles, and holds onto Dean even tighter.  He hums. 

“Yes, it feels good.”

“What feels good?” Dean asks sleepily.

Castiel smiles.  “To be home.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr. written for steffi.


End file.
